


Love is More than a Brand

by Estellestafford



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Language, Derek's Sunglasses, Erica & Stiles Friendship, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Lydia & Stiles Friendship, M/M, Magic Stiles, Pack Mom Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estellestafford/pseuds/Estellestafford
Summary: Stiles is afraid to tell Derek something and its stressing out the pack, seriously even Scott is starting notice a problem.





	Love is More than a Brand

Love is more than a brand

_______________________________*_________________________________  
It was supposed to be a low impact spell. Really, not shatter every thick drinking glasses in the room. And to it top off, those were not cheap at all, because Lydia insisted on getting them from a high priced department store. She will kill him and maybe that will be a mercy because--- 

There are at the counter were the cost of books for college, most durable, unbreakable—which was now without a doubt supposedly— his boyfriend’s Italian designer, sunglasses. 

Shattered. Into small. Barely recognizable chunks. 

Derek was not going to kill him. No… What he would do would be so much worse; he was going to rip Stiles metaphorical heart out, because those were not just any designer sunglasses. They were---they did not make that kind anymore. They were completely irreplaceable and they were his favorite because his sister Laura, had bought them for him. 

Derek was going to be so very mad and sad, oh god he just made a cheesy rhyme and he could not even laugh, because Derek was going to be red alert level, pissed. Stiles had not been afraid of Derek since his junior year of high school. That went pretty much out the window when Stiles held the guy a couple hours in the pool. And then whole another feeling began to develop after that. So, the thing was he had not been afraid of Derek.

Until now…because sure, he knew Stiles was a klutz and flailed, Stiles was like a boss level flailer. But this, oh god was this it? Would Derek finally realize that Stiles was not worth all the trouble, because not only did he put up with the ridiculous babbling, which still drove the werewolf nuts, because he has more than once on any given day: A. pinched his nose in frustration B. growled ‘Stiles’ in a menacing voice C. Or threaten to withhold sex (though that one never held any power because they both knew Derek would not last long) or D all the above. He also dealt with Stiles insecurities about his dad, his friendships, everything. Derek was actually a pretty good listener. 

Oh God, it might seem silly but seriously, they were expensive. And again, from Laura, his big sister, who he had been very close to growing up--So close--That Derek inevitable shared things about her when he and Stiles started to have conversations that involved more than banter and hallow threats. It was because his life had been so intertwined with hers that a lot of his habits had been because of her. Like always sharing a chocolate orange on Christmas because their mom had loved them when they were growing up. Stiles and he shared their first one just last year. And that probably be the first and last because why would Derek want to be with someone who could not control themselves. That would break something so precious because they did not even have enough forethought to put them somewhere safe. 

Stiles’ heart picked up in pace as the door began to turn. He quickly stuffed the glasses in the nearest kitchen drawer he could find behind the silverware. Erica strode in, “Stiles,” She stuck her nose in up the air. Obviously smelling his anxiety, she grinned. “What did you do?” 

“Uh nothing, I got to go…I will see you.” He stumbled through the words at the same his feet did toward the door. She put her hand up to block him. 

“Batman, where are…” She stopped, “What did you do?” but this time it was not in the playful voice. “Whatever it is I’ll help, okay.” Stiles gave an awkward smile. 

“I’m…its nothing okay I’m just really worried about everyone coming home this weekend you know, for the first time.” Stiles explained, “I got so much to do,” He realized that it was true. There were groceries to buy, things to be pre-made, and making sure he had gas when he goes to pick Lydia up from the airport. 

“Stiles, aren’t you going to at least wait around for your boyfriend.” He knew it was a cowardly thing to do. He should just come out and tell Derek but instead he headed for home, because he did not want to be here when the werewolf finally decided he had enough. It had always been a matter of time. 

\--------*-------------  
Lydia strolled off airport with gorgeous man carrying her suitcase. “I see you meet the nicest people on planes don’t you Lyds?” 

She grinned, “Well at least tolerable,” She shrugged. “Follow me,” The guy with an Italian complexion followed her. Her heels clicked with precision as she followed Stiles to his car. 

“When did you get a new Jeep?” She took in the pristine blue. 

“Last month, Derek would have bought me one if I didn’t. He was worried with how often he had to come get me.” He shut the truck. She dismissed the guy with a wave after taking his number. “Are you going to call him?” 

“His hands look nice,” She noted, “So probably, he will be staying in the area.” 

“Nobody will never accuse you of be anything but a girl of action and control.” She grinned at him. 

“Don’t forget it. I’m a queen.” 

“No,” he shook his head as he opened door for, “A Goddess.” 

“That’s true too,” She gracefully got in, “So how is your Grumpy hottie?” 

“Sourwolf is fine…” 

“Stiles what is wrong?” She asked looking as concern Lydia can look without her perfect face being marked by worry lines. 

“Nothing, just wrapped in all the planning for this weekend.” 

“Oh you being pack mom, again, aren’t you?” It was not unheard for Stiles to go crazy, fix Derek’s house, make a huge complicated dinner, and make sure all the rooms were set for guest. If he was really into, sometimes he might put a mint or chocolate on the pillow. 

Stiles smiled, “Never stopped, I got your bed all fluffed up.” 

She looked at her perfectly manicure nails before flipping her hair, “Good, but you are not fooling me. I’ll let it go for now, but I will figure out what is bothering you, Stiles Stilinski.” 

“Yeah I know.” He agreed solemnly with a sigh before he perked up. “So how is New York?”

“Good, you should come visit sometime.” She stated. “It has a lot of culture, some of it your favorite kind, geek.” They both knew she wanted him to move there, but his place had always been go old Beacon Hills. 

“Yeah, I bet they have awesome comic book stores and stuff.” 

“Everywhere.” That was where the conversation took off from. They discussed what had happened in her life, the people she met, including other banshees, werewolves. Her exploits of all kinds. Stiles talked about mostly Derek being a consultant for his dad, and his classes, how professors were weirder but better, because Stiles could even talk about sex in college. It was awesome. They did not talk much about how their relationships were doing. Lydia was not really into anybody, other than for sex here and there. Stiles was still in panic mood about him and Derek.

\---------

The next day everybody was there for the meeting, and it was kind of intense because Derek was furious, just like he predicted, he had sat everyone down. “I know one of you did it!” He snarled as he paced. All his betas were silently sitting on the couch.

“Derek,” Allison began confidently but softly, “We are all finally together so we can deal with the Rosslynn pack. Is this really all that important to worry about, at this point?” 

“Yes,” He glared at her. 

Scott and his betas, Liam, Hayden, and Corey, had all came to make a deal, because Scott was the True Alpha. And even with all the support, things had already been tense because it was also a nature thing, another wolf on their territory always made them wary no matter how good intentions were. Even when they had dealt with them before, but among other things this particular pack hoped Derek or Scott could take a couple of their betas, the problem children. Scott did not want to deal with it, however Derek wanted to expand his pack some more, also he felt empathy for the two betas as they had lost their parents to hunters. Also they needed to negotiate possible pack aid. It was hard, as they were both powerful packs who could not fail to show weakness, making the meetings very strained.

Scott had his arms crossed, “I don’t know what you are talking about, but I thought we were going to discuss what I needed to know as far as proper educate.” 

“Etiquette,” Stiles corrected. Scott looked totally adorably embarrassed, at least it was not like the time he mistaken beastility for bestiary. 

“Okay plus I’m not one of your betas, so why are yelling at us?” He asked. 

“Yes, I’m aware.” Derek rolled his eyes, no doubt tired of the millions of times Scott has mentioned it. “This is with my betas, and I want to know which of you idiots were so curious you couldn’t help yourselves. I’ll have you running laps and the obstacle course until you do.” Stiles was oddly silent the whole time and finally gulped at the guilt of it all. Derek gazed over at him, “Babe is everything all right?” 

“Ugh,” Malia almost gagged, “Don’t get cutesy please, not right now.” 

“I’m not,” Derek went to reach for Stiles, who flinched just a bit and reek of fear and desperation. Lydia looked at him like he was a slide to study, and Erica gave him that stare down because she wanted him to spit out whatever caused this distress. 

“Is there anything you needed me to know, I got to go um…study.” He already headed toward the door. 

“Stiles…” His boyfriend’s face was falling into worry and it made Stiles feel even more scared. 

“No okay,” he grabbed his bag and dashed for the door while everyone stared at him. He knew Derek would not come after him, because he would be afraid of doing something else wrong. Stiles hated himself for taking advantage of his boyfriend’s suitcase full of emotional issues but he needed to get away. 

He ignored all the texts that Derek sent him later, and buried himself in the guilt of it, by hiding under his covers. 

He was not too surprised when a few days later Erica cornered him at the coffee shop where he worked part time on days he didn’t have classes, “What did you do? Derek had us running laps for hours. And I don’t get much time off and everybody else has classes and not all of them are just an hour’s drive away.” She practically snarled. 

“Unless you’re ordering something, I’m pretty busy here.” He was making up several cups at once and fixing a sandwich, too. 

“A mocha frappe please, with lots of whip crème,” She said, “Now what did you do?” 

“Okay, you want that hot right?” He was a firm believer in ‘ignore it, it will leave you alone eventually.’ 

“Yes of course, what kind of freaks drinks that with ice?” She scowled. 

Stiles pointed at the board, there was ice coffee with all sorts of flavors listed under it. She rolled her eyes, “Well, I didn’t order ice coffee. Now tell me.” 

“Okay,” He mixed the ingredients together. 

“Stiles…” 

“I can’t okay, I can’t, he can’t know. I just don’t want to lose him.” He whispered were only a wolf would hear. Erica sighed. 

“Okay, but maybe I could help if I knew what it was. I’m sure whatever it is, Derek won’t dump you over it.” She shrugged like it was just a fact of life. To her it was, everyone thought Stiles could get away with murder when it came to the older werewolf. 

“It’s not like you cheated on him.” She narrowed her eyes, indicating several things that included ‘I will claw your balls off, if you even think about it’ “You didn’t, did you?” 

Stiles looked gaped. Cheat. On Derek, yeah right, not only was his boyfriend absolutely gorgeous and puts up with his scrawny skinny ass. How the hell would he get away with it? “You are joking, I may be an idiot sometimes but I’m not stupid. Not only can’t I do better, but hey werewolf people.” It would matter saying it out loud, people would think it was some kind of fanboy thing, especially people who knew Stiles outside of the supernatural circle and plus he did not say it too loud. 

“Would you hurry please,” So random customer muttered and Erica turned her glared on him. The guy just flinched and closed his mouth shut.

“Just tell me your order and name.” He asked. The guy answered him in almost gulping through every word, because the fierce blonde still stared at him. Finally the guy fumble through and Stiles took his order and the guy even left a handsome tip. Stiles turned to the machine, and made a couple more orders as he kept talking to Erica. 

She gave a hair flip and grin as she cheekily stated, “You could have had me, I’m better.” 

“Na, you’re great, but Derek’s like my sarcastic yin to my yang,” 

“Uh huh,” She nodded, “Um is the yin yang part sarcastic or…” 

“He balances me out and I him.” Stiles kind of blushed and the marker he was holding kind of slip giving a P on Stephanie really noticeable. “Stephanie with a P,” He said handing to a young college girl who been patiently waiting. 

“Okay, so you didn’t cheat on him. Then what’s the big deal?” She took her coffee. “You put extra syrup thanks.” 

“I know what you like. Nothing okay.” I just don’t want him to dump me when he finally realizes what a walking disaster I am.’ He thinks to himself. He knew Derek was aware of the flailing and the constant talking, but at this point found it annoyingly endearing. But the glasses might just remind him again why he slammed Stiles against walls, why all those qualities were actually just annoying. 

She sighed, “Fine, I guess we can handle it for a little longer, if you are so worried, Catwoman’s got your back, batman. But only a little longer, okay, even Boyd’s starting to get irritated.” Stiles flinched that was a very bad sign when the normally calm and quiet Boyd started to lose his cool. 

“Thanks,” he smiled and took a breath.  
9999999

It was bad enough that Scott even started to notice. Scott who always seemed to have Allison vision, except with pack business had caught on. They had some downtime. Stiles done most of research he could and he could not meet with Lydia until tomorrow about the other stuff. And the Rosslyns were not due for another couple days. They were playing video games when Scott just went: 

“Dude,” 

“What,” Stiles pressed his controller really hard as he tried to get his guy to slash the hell out of the man in front of him and not die. 

“You been out of it the last few days.” 

“I’m fine,” Ha, the guy was dead, and now the cut scene played. 

“Come on, Stiles, I know my strength isn’t observation, but Derek has been more grr than usual.” Stiles shrug at that. He tried to ignore Scott’s puppy dog face. 

“Not really.” He focused on the screen. 

“Werewolf.” Scott reminded him in one word that he knew he was lying. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Stiles replied firmly.

Scott was his best friend, so he said, “Okay, but if you do, I’m here in the mean time I’ll kick your ass when necessary in these video games.’ 

“Shouldn’t you let me win,” Stiles grinned at him relieved and grateful. 

“That’s not the way of our friendship.” He replied. They both smiled and took on thier virtual bad guys. Stiles felt better for at least the night.  
\--------*--------

Then it was Lydia’s turn, again “I think revealing some of special little herbs might aid us in negotiates.” She leaned over as he was reading some more on proper pack protocol. “That means challenge.” She pointed out the Latin word, he miss during translation, he was getting pretty good over the years but Lydia was still the expert. 

“Thanks that could have been a mess.” He wrote the word into his notes. “I really appreciate your help, I know you could have done your own research by yourself, but this is really important to De…the pack.” Maybe she missed it. 

“Speaking of Derek,” She sat down the mixture of herbs she had been playing with. She did not miss it, damn it. “You need to give him some, and soon. Even though we don’t all train under him we all suffer around him.” She said it so matter of the fact tone. Stiles eyes just went wide. He should not have been surprised but still it was… 

“You…uh I…” He tried to sputter. 

“Besides that point whatever is holding you back from riding him is bothering you too. I’m here if you need me.” She looked at her nails, “I’m might not always have sympathy but I’ll always give you the most straightforward advice. And you know I’m usually right. ” 

“I just...if someone had broken something of my mom’s I think I be pretty upset.” He finally let loose. 

“But you forgive them if it was an accident.” Lydia added. She did not need all the details, she could already put the pieces together. She was a genius and she was also fluent in Stiles. 

“Yeah,” He agreed. He clutched the book with worry. “I just, you think Derek will be so forgiving.” 

“That’s old.” She pointed at it and he quickly loosen his grip, “Normally no, but it’s you so, I say your chances are pretty high he’ll get over it.” 

“You think.” 

“IF that fails you could always just drop to your knees and give him a blow job. He won’t be able to think much past that.” 

“Lydia.” He was genuinely surprised. 

“What it worked on all my past boyfriends, it’s foolproof. Though, it’s probably better for the long term if you actually talk about it.” She tossed some more herb mix in a bag, “You know me, and I don’t really look for long term, it happens sometimes, but me if it’s gone its gone. For you, though, you hold on tight Stiles, sometimes I admire you for that, so fix this with Derek. It’s better for you both.” 

“Yeah, maybe.”  
\-----8-----------------  
It got so much worse. Everyone kept looking at Stiles to fix the problem, because at this point it was obvious to anyone with eyes. The dark haired werewolf that was glowering at everyone with his thick brows no longer gave a damn about what had been messed with. He was completely stressed out with about Stiles. The big guy just had no clue what he had done wrong. But Stiles and Derek barely kissed, or talk because he felt so guilty he just gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left before his boyfriend could register what was going when Derek would arrived. 

The meeting with the Rosslynn was barely just okay, because everybody was on edge and it showed. Stiles negotiating skills along with Lydia’s inventive pocket protection for werewolves, some kind of herb that glowed near things that had wolfsbane in it, and Scott’s puppy face managed to win them over. And they got their allies and for their trouble of taking on two new betas, some rare books that Stiles would normally be excited to read. But he was feeling so guilty, that he barely fakes a smile when the books are handed to him. 

And now when they should be celebrating the victory everyone was just sniping at each other, “I don’t know what Scott and his betas are still doing here?” Erica asked with a flip of her hair, “Shouldn’t he leave now.” 

“Hey don’t snap at him,” Isaac defended. 

“Sorry,” She snarled her teeth showed, “Wouldn’t want to cause you and your boyfriend problems, traitor.” It was still a sore spot that Isaac became Scott’s beta when he came back to the states; even if the two packs were mostly united. Just like it was sometimes a sore spot that Stiles leaned a little more to Derek’s side, because he shared his bed. 

“Everyone just shut up,” Derek growled. 

“Leave us alone,” a snarl came from the new Beta Rachel, “I can’t believe I’m stuck with you idiots!” 

“We are not idiots,” Erica yelled back. Even Boyd’s lips were now twitched ever slightly. 

“Yes you are,” Rachel yelled, “And even if you can’t even control the betas you have, how do you expect to help me and Chet?” She looked over to the emo blonde beta, who just appeared bored with the whole thing. 

“Oh I will handle you guys alright, we are all going on a run.” He began to stand up. 

“Stiles would you just give in already,” Erica glared at him, her arms crossed. Stiles actually squirmed a bit, the whole situation was overwhelming. 

 

“Don’t blame him.” Derek scolded, “You are the ones who need to work together better we barely made it out of the meeting without bloodshed if it hadn’t been for Stiles…” 

“If it had not been for Stiles in the first place we wouldn’t be here.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He glared at her and then he looked over to Stiles with a gentler glare, because let’s face it Derek had multiple level of glares, who wanted to just disappear. 

“When’s the last time you gave it up,” She looked at Stiles. 

Lydia who had for the most part has staring at her nails said, “We talked about this Stiles, and it is time for you to tell him.” 

“That’s none of your business,” Derek snarled. 

That did it for Stiles and jumped up, everyone turned at the sudden movement. He was quiet, “She was right this is my fault.” 

“What are you talking about?” He sighed might as well get this over with, “I broke them?”

“Broke what? I know it wasn’t my mother’s memoir box because only a werewolf could do that…” 

“And apparently an experimentally magic user...” Stiles registered what he said, “Memoir box? So this is not even about.” Stiles realized his mistake he could have gotten away without ever having had told Derek. He could have gone longer without worrying about Derek breaking up with him. He felt the need to take deep breathes at a fast pace, like he could not get enough. The world was spinning and he felt a hand on his shoulder, warm and firm. Nobody noticed Erica biting her lip and that Boyd gave her a questioning look. 

“Stiles what can I say to make this okay?” Derek asked with his usual tone of voice, but Stiles could hear that hint of desperation hidden in there. 

“Tell me you not going to break up with me.” He said through gasps. He felt overwhelm with emotion. 

“Of course not, now breathe,” He answered. Everyone was watching with worry and it made him feel awkward, but he tried to slow down his breathing. He practiced breathing exercises he learned of the years. And finally was out of the edge of the panic attack. 

Derek waited for Stiles heart to steady and amber eyes gazed up “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Derek replied, “Now about magic,” 

“Because I know how hard I am to deal with and I just. I’m crazy and feel like I’ll go crazy if you ever let me go. Not like I’ll go physco and stalk you or anything, well facebook stalk maybe.” 

“Stiles, I’m not going to break up with you even if I’m not happy with you right now.” 

“Told you,” Lydia remarked with a flip of her hair. 

“Not right now,” He glared at Lydia, even though he knew he had nothing on Derek he still could his point across. Lydia just rolled his eyes and he realized that everyone was still there, “are you guys all going to stay and watch this?” Scott looked a bit sheepish, Allison shrugged, the others looked as easily embarrassed but Maila of course was different. 

“Yeah,” She noted as if it was a duh kind thing and just rolled her eyes when Derek glared at her. 

“You know what I’m just glad you are not dumping mean. I really didn’t mean to break them.” Stiles finally stated. 

Derek raised a brow in confusion, “I don’t even know what you broke, I’m pissed about the magic, and the fact you just wouldn’t tell me Stiles. You been suffering, I been suffering the last few days.” His voice was slightly louder and Stiles winced. It would have been a lot less painful for everyone if had just said something.

“What…um yeah I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah, well that’s stuff unsafe. I didn’t even know you could do that.” 

“You forget the whole mountain ash thing.” He pointed out. 

“No, I really didn’t think you be able to do anything without Deaton. You should not have done anything without Deaton.” He looked pointedly. “What did you do?” 

“I used a low impact spell really, it was supposed to just break maybe a glass or two.” 

“That explains why my glasses looked impeccable clean and a pack short.” Derek noted. 

“Yeah I may have replaced some of them.” 

“Stiles those were like 50 dollar set glasses.” 

“Yeah which Lydia got you, I know, and that’s why your one set short, I was a little short on the cash for it.” 

“Stiles,’ He face palmed, “You shouldn’t have did that, I didn’t like them that much anyway.” Well, Stiles wished he known that before, because yeah with taxes it was closer to 200 dollars by time he was done. Lydia looked a little offend a Derek’s comment. 

“Those are glasses of impeccable taste,” She stated. “Do continue though.” 

“Oh well, yeah that’s not the worse of it.” Derek raised a brow. Stiles just sighed and went into the kitchen and grabbed the sunglasses. He brought them guiltily into the living room. “I broke these.” He showed him the glasses with the barely there lenses. 

“You know I’m rich right? And I also have a job.” Derek took the glasses and threw in the trash, surprising Stiles. 

“But those were irreplaceable you said so you made a big deal when Scott was trying them on and that day Erica was tossing them around.” 

“Yeah,” Scott shouted in agreement. 

“He lets Stiles get away with everything,” Liam shook his head. 

Stiles whispered, “Also they were a gift from….Laura.” Some of the betas tensed up, Lydia did not look worried, just bored this was taking so long to fix. Scott gave Stiles a reassuring smile. 

“Yeah because,” He turned around and glared at them, “They need to respect people’s property. Yours was a complete accident, and I shouldn’t have had them just lying around. And yes Laura gave them to me, but it was not the most important thing I have of hers okay. I still have her books with her personal and ridiculous commentary written on the sides.” He then shrugged, “Also, you’re the favorite so you can get away with a lot more.” 

Stiles gave mischievous smile, “Soo, because I’m the guy who sucks your dick I can get away with almost anything.’ Scott covered his ears. The others were either amused or just rolled their eyes. This was Stiles typical after all. 

“Well there’s that and the fact that I love you.” There was coo or two, and clap from Rachel. Lydia smirked. 

“That was worth the wait, can you kiss him now.” Derek rolled his eyes and then stared at Stiles were the information now caught up. 

“Oh?” Stiles jaw dropped. Derek has not used the love word yet, Stiles had use it a thousand times and different ways that alter the mean almost every time, but Derek said it and it could only mean one thing, “I love you, too.” 

Derek grinned, a genuine smile, and then he frowned, “Were going to have seen Deaton in couple hours and I need everyone to leave. When you get back I want to know who broke in the box.” 

“Fine I did,” Erica waved her hand, “I was hoping to find some incriminating baby pictures in there, okay, I didn’t steal anything. Just, I was curious and maybe I needed some blackmail to try to get out of training.” 

“Yeah well you guys are going to be doing extra training for a while.” He stated firmly. Erica pouted, and everyone gave her a harsh look. 

“Ugh, can’t the newbies sit out on this one?” Rachel asked pleadingly. 

“No you’ll work and train as a team.” 

“Not fair,” She whined. 

“Anyway like I said you need to leave.” 

“Why?” She asked. 

“Can’t you smell the air,” Isaac noted with his nose scrunched. 

“What?” She sniffed the air and then gazed at Stiles, “Oh? Yeah, we should leave.” She agreed. 

Scott stood up quickly and grabbed Allison, “So I guess this meeting is over, then.” 

“Yes,” Derek glared. 

“Okay, let’s go,” His betas and everyone followed him. 

“Yeah, this is really uncomfortable,” Hayden noted on her way out, holding onto her boyfriend’s hand, “Oh God I can’t believe ugh, I’m not going to think about…” 

“Well at least he’ll be in better mood.” Erica smirked, “Batman take care of him will you?” 

Stiles waved her off as his boyfriend rolled his eyes in response. As soon as everyone was gone. He turned back to Derek, “So Deaton’s huh?” 

“Yes we are going to find out what went wrong. If it really was a simple spell you might have more power than you realize.” 

“Okay yeah,” He shrugged, “I agree that I should have seen him first but do you know how cryptic that dude is, I was not sure he would have told me anything useful.” 

“I know I’m not his biggest fan either, but he knows more about magic than I do.” 

“I know,” Stiles bounced from one foot to the other, really nervous, and “So how long are you going to run them ragged?” 

“Until they are so tired out, I’ll get a free week from them.” He smirked. 

“And me?” Stiles asked still a little nervous. 

“Oh you,” He flashed his red eyes as hoisted Stiles up in the air. 

Stiles let out a “Whaaaat!” 

“I’ll be taking it out your ass.” He smacked Stiles lightly. 

“Oh God,” he gulped, he knew the arousal must have wafted even more intensely through the air when he heard Derek growl a little in pleasure, “You’re going to spank me.” 

“Among other things, yeah,” Derek had his huge wolf all teeth grin. Stiles knew it, as the excitement flooded through him.


End file.
